


Give You A Delight In The Moonlight

by PitZagufull



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Tummy rubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitZagufull/pseuds/PitZagufull
Summary: While the rest of the Guardians of The Galaxy are acting as if everything is fine (when it absolutely is not), Rocket finds himself stuck in an imbalance between his old habits and a new suppressed feeling that was only getting stronger. Mantis notices this and tries to do everything her power to make it better for him.





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoSomethingElse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoSomethingElse/gifts).

> I'm back at it again with another Rocket and Mantis fanfiction! This time, I want to start fresh, and by that mean that this is a different fanfiction separate from the previous one I did—I'm starting fresh. Because I'm aware that the final three chapters of 'You're Eyes Look Like Galaxies In The Sky' weren't as I wanted to go as planned; which is why I am bringing this fanfic to you to make up for the sloppy mess in previously-said fanfic.
> 
> I just want to give this fanfiction a shout to MantisandtheMoonDragon for being the first to introduce me to the Romantis ship!
> 
> Now, I'm not certain if I can keep up with this story either. I just go along with the writing I do, and if it doesn't turn out good, I change things and I move along. That's just how I write stories. I'm sorry. However, I am open to critiques for the story if you have anything to say about it in the comments, I'll be looking!
> 
> Words in this Chapter: 2155
> 
> Date Chapter Released: August 2nd, 2019

Rocket tossed and turned in his bed, the cold, vacant air surrounding his pitch-black room as the memories and emotions hit him like a truck. All the voices in his head made it spin, making him sick. The guilt and adrenaline he felt as the light became blinding in his psyche. The echo of the shouting and the banging rang through his ears in an endless loop that was taking over his senses and he felt his lungs contract, making it hard to breathe. He was so overwhelmed by his emotions, the sweat from forming under his fur turned it matted and damped. 

"S-Stop!... Augh—No!" Rocket's screams echoed inside his room, causing his eyes to snap open and wake up from the nightmare. He sat up with his left paw over his chest, with a gasp of air, eyes wide with fear. His fur clung tightly to him, drenched and heated in his own sweat. Failing to calm himself down or catch his breath, Rocket let out a cough, groaning in the process. He brought his right hand to his face rubbed his eyes. He looked at his paw, only to see it covered in sweat and tears. He sighed sharply before gasping and began crying softly.

"I am Groot."

The procyon's gaze turned towards the left side of the room, revealing Groot rising sheepily from his own bed. Rocket's body regains its composure, but the fear was still expressed across his face. "Yeah..." he said, his breathing still shaken. "'M fine, 'root." Rocket yawned, getting up out of his bed, revealing himself in his boxer briefs. He groaned, turning back to his surrogated son, this time with a weak and glossy smile. "It's okay, Groot. Just a bad dream, ya know?" he says before walking out the door to their dorm room. 

Rocket's tail swish back and forth as he walked into the common room of _ The Benatar _, only to see it was empty and quiet, only the engine motor's humming the distance was enough to pull the raccoon in a calmer mind, letting him stand alone, by himself in deep thought. But it wasn't a comforting thought.

He was weak and pathetic. Compared to the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy team, he was probably the weakest one among them. Well, next to Mantis that is. 

_ That bug woman's too pure, _ Rocket stated subconsciously, _ She pro'lly doesn't even know what we do here! She's clueless and doesn't even fight! Don't get me wrong, she put Ego's ass to sleep giving us time to nuke the shit out of him— but even I can handle the shit that's too hot to handle compared ta that bug. Maybe I could teach her a few things... gah... Drax will probably teach her some awesome ass knife tricks or something. She don't need me to flark up the groove. _

Rocket's thoughts were cut short when his migraine tensed up more. He pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and groaned. _ God flarkin' damnit. _ He brushed it off and trotted off to the kitchen, planning to get himself a meal before the day starts to go to shit like always.

* * *

Mantis sleep was a peaceful one, she had dinner with the crew and a shower before having a calm and mild dream about a cool, mellow breeze in the Autumn morning daylight. Until she felt a sharp pain in her head. She whimpered as her antenna's stalked and moved about before turning her bed. She fluttered her eyelashes before opening her mouth for a wide yawn. She continued to sense the negative emotions coming from outside the room, the distress and anguish outside her door room were overwhelming.

Mantis lifted herself out of the bed, putting on the slippers Peter gave her and turned to walk out the door see what was happening. When she walked out, she felt another searing pain in her head again. 

_ It came from the common room, I think. _Mantis deducted.

She could barely see in the darkness of their ship, but the cause to her waking up so early was revealed to actually be Rocket. 

"Rocket?" Mantis spoke softly. But it was deafening to Rocket, cringing in irritation as his headache started to come back again. 

_ Huh? _

"M-Mantis?" Rocket spoke quietly, careful not to wake up the rest of his crew. "Is that you?"

"Yes. It is me." Mantis took tiny steps closer to Rocket, trying to show that she did not want to be hostile. Just curious. "Are you alright? You are walking aimlessly around the ship so early. I am worried."

Rocket ears perked up at the genuine care in the tone of her voice. "Yeah... 'M fine. I'm just... getting a drink is all, bug. Sorry if I woke you up. Just be a good little girl and go back to sleep, 'aight?" he attempted to shoo the bug-woman away. 

Mantis, however, didn't exactly get the point. She needed to know what the thing she sensed in her room was. "I... I felt a hitch of anguish and emotional pain through my head..." she said, raising her right hand up to her forehead. "I never felt that much sadness and guilt since Peter lost his adoptive and illegitimate father."

Rocket didn't know how to respond. He was too busy contemplating this new information she was giving him. _ What the hell? Since when can she read people's dreams?! Why didn't she tell me? Why does it always have to be me to deal with shit like this? _

"It ain't nothing, 'aight?!" Rocket hissed, but not loud enough to wake up the others. Mantis squeaked and went back to playing with her fingers. 

"I-I only want to help," she said with a much quieter tone. "I do not mean to offend you."

The procyon groaned aloud, not being able to put up with the bug-woman's annoying attitude and demeanor any longer.

_ Fuck it. _

"Look, I'll tell ya, alright? Just let me get a drink. Okay?" He said impatiently. "Please?"

Mantis perked up, a relieved, less creepy smile spread across her face and nodded vigorously. "Yes!" she whispered. "I will wait here for you." 

Rocket watched as the bug-girl sit down and put her hands on her lap as she looks back him with the same stupid smile she had. Rocket coughed and looked away "Ahem... uh... You want some water, too, or...?" he offered.

Mantis' smile fell and was replaced with a peculiar expression. "Oh, yes. I would..." she yawned in between her sentence. "...like that." Her smile pierced Rocket's heart again. "Thank you, Rocket."

_ Tch... goddamnit. _

Rocket stomped away to the ship's kitchen, helpfully got a couple of glasses out for the two of them, and filled them up from the faucet. When he got back with the drinks, Mantis immediately noticed the tired expression, and what easily could've been damp spots of tears in his fur. Rocket sat down across from the bug-girl after handing her the other glass of water.

"Rocket...?" Mantis says softly.

Rocket looks up from his cup, still siping before he set it down on the table. "What?" he asked.

"...Are you doing okay tonight? Did you have any nightmares? Bad dreams perhaps?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

Rocket stilled, then snarled his lips back, "What's it't'ya? Are you supposed ta be my therapist or somethin'?" he spat back.

Mantis' black eyes grew wide as her frown magnified. Rocket felt his heartache as he instantly regretted his defensive nature. _I can't always help it, ya know?!_

Rocket sighed and put his right paw on his forehead, rubbing it lightly. "Look, I didn't mean to say it like that. Alright? I'm just on edge tonight." He manages to reply with honest relief like he's been meaning to tell someone about this. "And yes, I... do have these weird dreams where I..." he pauses, still hung up about the one he just woke up from. "But why do you care, Bug-Eyes?" he continues, somehow able to keep his snarky demeanor in check.

Mantis' eyes lit up a bit, like some hope has been rekindled in her eyes. "Well, I... I care about these dreams you are having because I care for you, Rocket."

A silent, awkward moment took the conversation as Rocket didn't even know how to respond. Letting her words sink into his brain, his grumpy attitude dropped again and his expression softens. "I'm sorry, Mantis," he says somberly. Mantis' head tilts a bit as she blinked at him for a couple of times.

"Sorry...? Why? You do not have to apologize for being tired and exhausted." she says plainly. Rocket's ears flew back and his brow furrowed in confusion. 

"What...? No, I mean... Gah, forget it." he slammed his glass of water down as some spilled out before jumping down from his seat. "There ain't nothing I can do right. I'm..." Rocket stopped in the middle of his self-melancholy when his implants rigged and he felt becoming loose again. He knelt on the floor and held his chest. 

"Rocket!" Mantis ran over to Rocket and crouched down to the cybernetically-enhanced raccoon and put her right hand behind his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Although Mantis had sensed Rocket's pain and sorrow almost immediately making contact with the procyon's shoulder, he looked back at her with tears strolling down his cheeks, sinking into his fur. Mantis soft and heartbroken gasp was a sign that something was wrong. She released her hand from his shoulder and fell on her butt, look at Rocket with a shocked expression, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide and circular. 

"Mantis!" Rocket cried out, walking to her to help her up, before stopping as she recovers herself. 

"I'm okay...! But you..." she says, her voice breaking. Rocket's ears lowered as he looked down at himself. 

"I'm sorry, Bug, I didn't want you, of all the people on this ship. To see me like this."

"Why?"

"Why...?" The raccoon stood up straight and look at Mantis in the eye. "Because you... you... I don't want you to feel the pain I feel, I mean, it should be obvious that my flarked up stuff I've seen shouldn't be seen by anyone." Rocket lowered his head again. "But you... I just... I don't know why, but I just don't... I don't want you to feel that pain. " He cringed, letting the tears fall down his cheeks freely.

Mantis put her right back on his shoulder, causing Rocket's head to snap up and look at her half-lidded, beady eyes. He hiccuped. "W-Wha?"

"I can help you," she offered with a sweet smile. "I want to help you."

Rocket didn't know what to say. 

Mantis took this opportunity to wipe the tears off the raccoon's black-ringed-eyes and cheeks, sighing contently as she did so. Rocket just lowered his head a little more, rubbing his eyes harshly unlike the bug-woman. 

"Th-That's real sweet of ya, Bug-Eyes, but... Tch, goddamnit!" he says, walking away from her touch, fuming.

"What is wrong?" Mantis felt shook and impressed again at his sudden mood change.

"It's just... w-why are you... helpin' mean. Like, I mean I know we're on the same team and all, but are you sure you just wanna help me feel better 'n' junk? I mean-- W-Why d'you care how I'm feelin'?" He inquired, unable to mask his defensive feelings.

Mantis let out a soft sigh and wore a smile. She walked over to and knelt down in front of Rocket. 

"Rocket..." she holds up Rocket's left paw with her right hand and puts it over top her chest. The procyon's eyes widen at the sudden warmth that zoomed inside his body. The sweetness and comfort of it all. It scared him.

"I want to help you," she says with tears forming in her eyes and her antenna's glowing brighter than Rocket has ever seen them.

Rocket couldn't stop staring at and thinking about her. The sheer love and appreciation in those black eyes when she was looking at him, she... _She... is she...? Is she..._

"Serious?" Mantis asked, causing Rocket to gasp lightly. "Yes, I am." She lowered his paw from her chest. "Rocket... You do not have to worry. I know we talk on rare occasions, but... I want to be a friend for you. I want you to require my services in your time of need."

Rocket pondered for a minute. _Did she even know the meaning of the word, "Friend"? We're her friends, right? And why does she want me? She already got Drax, right? No... there's something else. I felt something when I touched her._ Rocket blushed under his fur just thinking about what they would become if he said 'yes'. _She wanted ME ta be her friend. _

Rocket sighed contently as Mantis' antenna's perked up.

"Alright. You wanna be friends?" he asked smoothly.

Mantis' face lit up with a smile.


	2. Reminiscence Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket Raccoon and Mantis start to work on dealing with and suppressing their nightmares. Although their relationship is neutral at the moment, they begin to understand one another and become good friends in the process. However, both of them want to be closer than that, but neither of knows how to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains strong language, some not suitable for most audiences.
> 
> Also, this took me THREE KRUTACKING DAYS TO FINISH.
> 
> Enjoy ^^ <3
> 
> Words in this Chapter: 5075
> 
> Date Chapter Released: August 9th, 2019

Morning came; the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy woke up two hours after Rocket and Mantis had talked and entered the common room area to get breakfast started. Gamora was the one offered who helped make the meal and already got to the kitchen by the time Mantis entered the room. 

"Good morning, everybody," she says with a charming smile. "I hope you all slept well."

"Thanks, Mantis," Peter said sheepily, but still enough energy to smile back at her. "Ey, you haven't seen Rocket up, have you?" he said, sitting in his chair as Drax hands out the dishes. Mantis jumped a bit, as her mouth formed in a coy expression. "I'm actually worried for the little guy. He's been screaming so loud it woke me up three times this week. I'm... just a bit worried is all." Drax put a plate down in front of Peter.

"I am worried too, Star-Lord," Drax said coolly, but deep down in his heart, he cared for him as well. "But our furry friend will say the same thing once we try to help him. We should just let him be alone."

Peter huffed, "Yeah, you got that right." he said. "Don't get me wrong, Rocket's a cool dude. But he just... he scares me sometimes." 

_ Well, everyone here is cool and scary too. _ Peter thought. _ There's just something special about Rocket. _

Mantis stood their awkwardly with a sour expression spread across her face. All she could keep thinking about is what Rocket old her earlier this morning.

* * *

_"Alright. You wanna be friends?"_

_ Mantis' face lit up with a smile. _

_ "BUT!" Mantis' body jumped when Rocket yell-whispered so up close. "If you even tell ONE of the guys about this, then I'll bite yer flarkin' fingers off! Got it?!" he said in a stern voice. Although Mantis had heard his demand, she had wanted to comply. However, she began to cry and whimper softly. _

_ Rocket flinched and was quick to come and try to calm down, "H-hey! I didn't mean it!" he said softly, taking two baby steps towards the sobbing bug, his feet pitter-pattering on the cold metal floor. "Please stop cryin'! I-I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to yell at'cha!" Despite his attempts to calm Mantis down in the most subtle way he knew possible, they failed to do anything, as her wails became softer and quiet hiccups. _

_ "Aww jeez." Rocket, without a second thought, raised his right paw up to Mantis' tear-streaked cheek and cupped it lightly. "Hey," he said quietly, patting Mantis' cheek gently. "It's okay." Mantis' hiccups began to cease as she blinked away the tears. Realizing what's happening, Mantis' black eyes grew wide and circular as she stared at Rocket, dumbfounded at how close she and the raccoon had become. Rocket couldn't stop looking at her face. Those beautiful and smooth cheeks, glowing a lime-green blush. Those absolutely unique and dazzling eyes as they reflected the small lights from the distance. It wouldn't be until he snapped back to reality and noticed the fact that his black, wet nose was about six centimeters away from her own humie-looking nose. Rocket felt the heat rise to his fur-covered face. _

_ Rocket yanked his hand away and rubbed it against his fur. "Yeah... so uh..." Rocket said awkwardly, avoiding the antenna-chick's eyes altogether. "Don't tell anyone about this, aight?" _

_ Mantis put her right hand on her left cheek and felt the heat there just touching it. _

_ "Okay."_

* * *

"Hello?" Peter Quill waved his hand in front of Mantis' stalking antennas, "Peter to Mantis?"

Mantis jumped and let out a cute squeak before her eyes gazed towards the half-terran before her. "U-Uh! Yes! I..." Mantis laughed it off nervously, "I must have wondered deep into my consciousness!" she says as she gives him one of her usual ugly grins and fiddles with her right hair string. 

Peter made an unidentifiable facial expression, but it was clearly shown he was confused. "Well, okay. If you see that little rascal, then let me know, and tell him Gam-Gam's cookin'!" he says as he walks away from her to the kitchen where Gamora is. "He may have fooled her, but I know even he couldn't resist the taste of Gamora's sweet home cooking." He says to the bug-woman in the doorway to the kitchen. 

_ I should really ask her how she does it. Maybe she could show me a few things about cookin'. _

Mantis gazed turned towards Drax, who was done with the dishes, looked back at her.

"Is there something wrong, Mantis?" Drax asked.

Mantis jumped a little, at his sudden sincereness in his deep masculine tone. "Oh, yes! Why do you ask?" she said, standing in front of the table. 

"You are turning green around your cheeks."

Mantis stopped from entering her chair and she put her hands on her cheek. "Drax..." the grey masculine man lifted his head and listened to what she was about to say, "I believe it may be because the ship is to radiate." She replies with a coy smile. "I will go see if Rocket can help fix that." Drax only nodded his head in response as he watched Mantis leave the common room quietly to Rocket's room.

* * *

Mantis had begun walking down the hallway leading to Rocket's dorm, and once she finally arrived, she noticed something was wrong. Rocket's presence behind the door to his room wasn't normal. It felt disturbed, tampered with. As if he was drunk or put under some kind of spell.

"Rocket...?" She knocked on his door and called his name. No initial response. "Rocket...? Gamora is making breakfast." Still no word. Mantis pressed on. "Peter told me how much you like her cooking, even though you do not want to admit it yourself."

Instead of hearing Rocket's gruff and raspy voice, all she heard from the other side of the door was a glass _ Clink! _ and Rocket groaning aggressively. 

Mantis' first thought... wasn't all that smart of the top. _ Oh no! Did Rocket... stub his cute puppy little toe on something?! _ Mantis' overprotective motherly care is coming into place.

She immediately opened the door and burst in his room. "Rocket! Are you--" Mantis stopped and blinked a couple of times before she looked down at Rocket sitting on the ground in front of a window. A flask beside him. Mantis blinked another time before she took a step forward. "What...?" her gaze fell from Rocket to the spilled booze on the ground. "What liquid is that bottle containing?" she asked as she walked towards the small furry creature.

Rocket's ears perked up and swirled in her direction. "Don't come any closer!", he screamed, with a barely comprehensible speech pattern. It became clear to Mantis now that Rocket had been drinking himself awake the whole night ever since she left him alone. She became more determined, her face gruffed and put on a tough face. She ignored his command and continued to step toward him. Her action forced Rocket to get up and stumble on his own feet.

"Rocket!" Mantis shouted as she caught Rocket in time before his muzzle hit the ground. She took the time to look into his eyes and see the fur around his eyes was soaked. He had been..crying? Yes, he had been terribly emotional ever since we arrived here but he hadn't shed a single tear._ He had stayed strong, for me. _ Mantis gasped subconsciously. _ What does this mean...? _

"Get offa me, ya...!" Rocket shoved himself out of Mantis' touch before stumbling back and lean against the wall. "...flarkin... disgrace..." he said somberly, sniffling in the process. "Imma disgrace..." He tried to reach for the whiskey on the ground but Mantis grabbed it in time to swipe it away from him. "Aww... shucks bug..."

"Rocket..." she said, her voice almost choking on air. It was very sad to see Rocket like this. She didn't even know Rocket had depression. If she had known sooner...

"Don't... I don't need ya stupid sympathy, bug." he choked. "Yer too good fer me anyway." He sobbed and sniffed, rubbing his eyes aggressively. Rocket didn't even mean to get drunk. All he wanted to do was just keep his pain a secret. Not wanting his reputation ruined, yes. But also not to have others experience that pain too. And now this woman who can literally read the emotions of other people show up and joined their crew and ship. It's terrible for Rocket._ She should never have gotten involved. _He thought.

"What...?" She stopped her motherly jiffy and started to feel genuine concern for the small explosives expert. "What? Why would you say that...?"

"It's my fault!" he shouted, earning him a squeak from the bug-girl. "I-It's my fault... It's my all my fuckin' fault Yondu's...!" he said, holding his hands in front of his face and let out a broken sob. "E-Everyone I grow fuckin' attached to leaves me! I-I-I could've done something, but I didn't! Eh-Eh-And--And it's 'cuz I'm a worthless little rat!"

Mantis watched this whole episode unfold with non-blinking, wide, glossy eyes. Rocket's rant wasn't as scary as actually listen to what he had been saying in front of her. Rocket had been hurting for the longest of time, probably his entire life. Mantis was cornered. She had no way of just walking or talking her way out of this situation. 

"It's okay to admit it, Mantis," Rocket's voiced cause Mantis to stop moving entirely and focus her attention back on him. "you don't actually care about me." _ None of them do… I’m just a tool for them to use. A worthless plaything. A freak. _

"No... Rocket--"

"SHUT YER MOUTH!" he said half-drunk, half awake. "I'm still talkin'~! I'm just a pest ta-yah...Everyone thinks of me like that. Just some roadkill on the street let out do die. I don't-- I don't--!!!" he said, slamming his feet down on the floor, "I don't want anyone's help, 'aight?! I can live on my own once, I can do it again!"

"Rocket!" she exclaimed, but not as loud as Rocket's yelling. "Please... stop doing this. Come," she leaned towards him, sitting down, noticing Rocket's intensity. She looked at Rocket compassionately, trying to make sure he was okay enough to touch, then gently placed her right hand on his left shoulder, comforting him enough to calm down.

"Don't..." he said, putting a paw on her fingers. "Don't feel what I feel..." he said with a soft hiccup. But Mantis wasn't trying to use her powers to calm him down, feel what Rocket's feeling, or even help soothe his drunken state. All she did was let Rocket feel how she was feeling. She shared with him feel how she felt so comfortable having Rocket around in her presence. She made him feel that he wasn't a monster or a freak to her. 

Rocket's ears drooped as his eyes grew wide and circular. Mantis lips curved into a soft and heartwarming smile, full of sentiment and harmony. Rocket's mouth gaped at Mantis as she let out a soft chortle. "W-What's so funny?" he asked.

"No reason," she teased, other than the fact you are so adorable and cute." she let out another giggle. Rocket leaned into her touch and put his arms around her back, pressing his head on her right shoulder. Dazed and touched by Rocket's unexpected behavior, Mantis hugged back. Rocket had been having these nightmares and horrible dreams for presumably his entire life. She wanted to try and help Rocket, but she knew the way she wanted to do it would bother him.

"Rocket?"

"Yea, Bug-Eyes?"

"I want to talk about those depressing things you told me about yourself."

Rocket paused as he held his breath, knowing he was cornered. He let out an exhausted sigh. "Yeah, well... Sure I guess," he said drawled. Mantis nodded lightly and lifted herself up on the raccoon's bed.

"Sit with me," she said, holding her arms out to help. Rocket gave her a puzzled look before snorting dismissively, taking the bottle from Mantis' hand and place it down before lifting himself and climbing up on the bed. Once he got up, he noticed the bug-girl spaced out and was shivering, shaking as her arms huddled around her torso.

“Want my blanket, princess?” Rocket half-joked, really concerned if the bug was alright.

Mantis nodded without gazing towards the raccoon, "Mm-hmm," is all she said. Rocket grinned lazily, grabbing his thick cover blanket and putting it over the bug-woman's shoulders, wrapping the rest of the edges to tug next to her thighs. "Come here," she said softly, gazing down on her lap, offering Rocket to sit there. Rocket stared at her for the third time, completely baffled at her request. 

"Oh, flark it," he murmured, crawling up on top of Mantis' lap and leaning back against her chest, scooting a little so his side was against her stomach. He hunched his back against her so he wouldn't have to heat his face under his fur more. Mantis smiled, noting his obvious embarrassment. She giggled, pulling the blanket over her more, covering Rocket's tiny little feet. Mantis pulled him closer to her and shuffled onto her side, gently turning Rocket over so he was nestled up against the bug-woman's chest and stomach. 

Rocket gulped, shaken by Mantis' sudden action before letting out a withered wheeze. Rocket wasn't really sure how that had happened. One minute he spewing profanity at Mantis in his drunken state, the next they were sitting down on each other, hugged together as a blanket surround them, keeping them warm and cuddly. Rocket dreamily reflected on the situation. _ W-Well... I dunno how this happened... This girl is just stupid, right? There's no way she can't know what she's doing, she has ta' know! _ Rocket's mind couldn't settle down. Either because he was still drunk, or just plain stupid, he took a giant gamble and pressed his head between the girl's bosom. _ Hot Da'st, this girl is soft. _

"I think... the blanket was a good choice." Rocket stammered over his words before they came out. Mantis giggled and held the procyon tighter in her embrace.

He was still drunk, no question but he wasn't sure what he was doing or if this was supposed to happen. Physical contact with emotions wasn't exactly something he was used to. But there was something different about it. He was enjoying the physical contact. Despite being so anxious and fiery about people touching him, Rocket knew, but never admitted, that he craved physical contact. Especially cuddling. Every time the scientists on Half-World would hurt him both physically and psychologically, he would initially despise the idea of him feeling nice as something as 'cuddles'. But whenever _she_ was around... she would...

Rocket smiled at the memory he had, but also dismissed it, as it was nothing more than broken and failed past life. 

"Hey, Rocket?" Mantis chimed, causing Rocket to snap out of subconsciousness and look up at the woman. "Who is she?" she asked, looking down at him with anticipation, hopefully getting an answer right away.

Rocket starred back up at her with wide glossy red eyes, still stunned at her courage of asking questions that shouldn't be her business.

"Oh, it's uh... no one," he told her nonchalantly, hoping it would be the end of that and the subject would change.

Mantis sat there in silence before reading him again. "Lylla," she says softly, but it sounded like gunshots to the raccoon's ears. He looked down, ashamed that he was able to get so close, so vulnerable, around the bug-woman who they just started being friends together. She knew of Rocket's immediate change of nature and tried to talk again, "Maybe you should talk more about her. She sounded like a good... um... you know..." she tripped over her words, feeling his memories and emotion flood through her brain like water in a stream.

"Please don't read my mind," he said sternly and with a slight voice crack, bearing teeth. 

Mantis looked down, but avoided her eyesight on Rocket, too ashamed to look at him and also scared of his emotional and mental switch from his inner psyche.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry," Rocket said, growling lightly as he vibrated on Mantis' lap. "I thought I asked you _not _to."  
  
Mantis eye-balls began turning red and clouded with tears, "I know, I am sorry," she replies, genuinely sorry for sinking so deep in his private life. "I cannot always control it," she says, fiddling with her fingers over Rocket's lap. "Especially when the people I touch are feeling they are in pain. When they are hurting. They are most easiest to read." she said, staring Rocket down with an unwavering gaze of depression.

"I ain't hurting," he said quickly, trying to hide his pain. He looked up her with a fake toothy grin, hoping it would fool her. Before she could say anything else, Rocket quickly added, "'Sides, it was a long time ago anyway, so don't bother." he said, pressing his head back on the bug's shoulder. Mantis contemplated if she should continue the subject, but then the memories on Half-world, of Lylla and times they spent together began to flood into her mind again. Her antennas grew so bright, Rocket's eyes darted up towards them with his head rested on her shoulder.

"You had a very close relationship in that lab together," she says so soft that Rocket could hear the pain in her voice. 

Rocket's ears flew back and his eyes dazed out for a few seconds remembering his life before. He pressed his entire furred cheek against her chest. "Well... we... neither of us really wanted to be lab rats, ya know?" he says bittersweetly. "We always wanted to grow up as free... animals, I guess... Maybe we could've been bounty hunters together, and maybe I could've been Guardian alongside with 'er."

"So we became kinda--"

"So you became real close?" Mantis interpreted. "For a long time."

Rocket looked back up at Mantis with his foggy red eyes, misted with tears. Mantis, however, was giving him a soft smile, finally understanding why he'd been having those nightmares. Looking at that smile reminded him of the ones Lylla would give him every time he would crack a joke or try to flatter her or had been a real help to her. Rocket swallowed and looked away. Painful memories started flashing in his mind and choking him up, he almost got lost again until a warm hand touched his shoulder.

Mantis raised her other hand to touch and rub the raccoon's furry head, giving them a couple of gentle scratches behind the ears. Rocket' still grief-stricken, wrapped his arms around the bug-woman one last time before burying his black nose into her neck, whimpering softly.

Before those soft whimpers became wails of suffering.

Mantis was still smiling down at the raccoon, because despite those loud crying noises, he opened up to her that he had this whole story behind him that gave her a warmer feeling in her heart. 

"I never wanted you ta-ta feel mah pain 'n'... and you..." Rocket said, being cut off by a hiccup. "I should have never left her... I shouldn't... I... I...!" Mantis cut Rocket off by pressing him deeper into the softness and warmth of her body. He looked up at her with his wide eyes, a tear streaking down his mildly menacing face.

"Rocket, please," she said. "Lylla would not have wanted you to regret about what the past could have been," she said, simply rubbing his head now. "I only know how you felt about her in those past experiences. And I understand, Rocket. I know what it is like now."

"What do you know?!" Rocket yelled, tears still streaking down his cheeks. "I'm a fuckin' freak! A monster! just-Just a--A testing subject! You weren't some lab rat meant to be used like some plaything! You weren't--" he lashed, but Mantis cut him off before he could say anything else.

"No, Rocket," she said firmly. Rocket froze in place, staring at her as if she just yelled in the room. "You are right. I am not a lab rat. However, Ego founded me and took me from my real heritage I will never know. I was taken and raised by a monster, a real monster. He killed and maimed children and I was used as a tool to help orchestrate his slaughter to take over the universe. I helped a murderer, Rocket, one that planned to cause havoc across this galaxy. This expansive, beautiful galaxy." she said, her voice hitched on the last part. "Every command Ego gave me, I followed without hesitation. I stood there and watch him kill innocent children - his own children - and told me it was 'for the greater good'. - and I believed him. After Ego told me I never a had family, I felt like I was nothing. In all honesty, I feel like I should have died with Ego on his planet. It would probably have been a better ending anyway."

Rocket stopped his rant and was quick to rush to her aid. "No, no no!" he said, grabbing Mantis' hand and squeezing it lightly. "Don't say things like that, ya id'ot!" shaking Mantis as she pursed her lips. "You're sweet and innocent, you shouldn't talk about yourself like that. You..." Rocket stumped over his words when he hiccuped. "You deserve to be loved and appreciated!" Rocket yelled at her, causing Mantis' eyes to grow wider, exposing her bug-like pupils even more. Her antennas became stalks as she blushed a cute lime-green like last time.

They sat on top of each other, listening to nothing but their heartbeats out of sync.

Rocket was the only who broke the silence, hating the heat rising to his collar bone uncomfortably. "Well, y-ya deserve it m-more than me, at least." he stammered.

Mantis could do nothing but hold the hand that was on Rocket's head petting him and put it on her left cheek. She took in his words, thinking about what he said. _Rocket... if Rocket feels this way about me... or thinks I should feel love then... What is wrong with **loving you**?_

The bug-girl took Rocket's back - much to his surprise - and pulled him closer in a hug, pressing him deeper between her bosom. Rocket's eyes grew wide and his nose twitched nervously, being so close to another person like this was weird, and kind of refreshing in a way. He slumped in her arms and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall freely now.

"Rocket..." Mantis began. Rocket's ears twitched and his eyes dilated open slightly. "Many people here care for you and your well-being. We--I want to get closer to you. I want to be there for you. I know I told you earlier this morning but... I want to help you." she says, letting the raccoon blow his nose on her tunic.

Rocket sniffed and rubbed his eyes and nose on Mantis' tunic's bust. She patted his back and gave his head a couple of gentle scratches. He brought his head up and looked at the bug-woman with teary eyes and a half-smile. "Thanks, Bug-Eyes." Mantis smiled back at the procyon before eventually letting go. 

They sat there, smiling like idiots at each other until...

“Rocket, I heard you yelling,” Peter announced before he entered the door frame of Rocket’s bedroom. “I wanted to check what's...?” The half-terran stopped and stared at the two Guardians sitting on the bed - Rocket sitting on Mantis' lap and Mantis' hands-on Rocket's rump over his tail - staring back at their Captain and Leader butting in.

"Going... On..." The surprise was all but something he couldn’t comprehend. All he could do was gape at the image. 

“Q-Quill!” Rocket yelled, surprised that the humie was even here in the first place. Mantis and Rocket look back at each other with wide eyes and took a second glance at their current position. Their faces began to heat up like a sun.

"WAAH!!!" Rocket yelped as he fell off the bed and on the hard metal floor. "GAH!"

"Rocket!" Mantis cried as she leaned down to help her love interest on the floor.

Peter couldn't stop staring at the two, trying to understand what they were doing, trying to come up with the most likely answer to all of this madness happening before his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Peter said as calmly as he could, even though his eyes were practically bulging out of his sockets right now.

"Ain't nothing, ya stupid Star-Dork!" he yelled louder, causing Mantis to make up an excuse for him.

"We were...!" she began as she lifted herself up straight in front of Peter. "Um..." She looks back down at Rocket, pleading her with his eyes not to tell him. "...having a... um..."

"T-Therapy." Rocket said, still groaning from his fall. 

"Therapy?" Peter inquired. Both the Guardians in front of him nodded. "What kind of therapy, because it looks like..."

"What?!" Rocket scowled, "Sex therapy?! I bet that's what you think we were doin' probably ain't even a thing, but hey, when you have a humie captain who talks nothing about sex, you tend to make up a few things so outlandish, they might even be true!" he panted.

.

.

.

"Please tell me there ain't a thing called 'sex therapy' l-like that ain't a thing right?"

"Eh, only when you're married, I think," Peter responded.

Meanwhile, Mantis entire face was a lime-green lantern, holding her hair over her face to hide the sheer embarrassing moments that was going on right now.

"Well we aren't married, now are we?!" Rocket shouted.

"Are you, cuz it looks like you were doing something only a couple would do!" Peter shouted back.

"We ain't a--"

"Reminiscence" Mantis squeaked.

Rocket and Peter looked back at Mantis with stunned expressions. 

She looked down at the ground when she stopped blushing and pressed her thighs together. "We were having a reminiscence therapy."

Rocket looked at her before nodding rapidly. "Y-Yeah! That's what it was, so why don't you shut yer--"

"Reminiscing about what?" he said softly, trying to grasp what they could possibly be talking about.

Mantis just played with her hair, realizing the mistake she made and prepared to be yelled at by Rocket. Rocket, on the other hand, was just growling at Peter, hating how much he had got his smelly little humie-lookin' nose in their business. _He'll never understand. _

"Whoa whoa whoa," Peter said, holding his hands up in front of him. "I'm, listen to me. I won't ask anything else. B-"

"Good, then get the flark outta here!" Rocket blurted.

"Listen! Just listen, I don't want this to hurt our relationship as a team. So just listen." he said in haste in case Rocket decides to lash his claws out at him.

Instead, Rocket stilled and growled, but relaxed a bit so he could listen to what he plans to say. Mantis lifted her hair down and turned her head to Peter to listen as well.

Taking a breath, the Star-Lord continued. "I want to tell you that I won't tell anyone about this, not Gamora, not Drax, not even Groot unless he knows," he says, leaning back against the wall of Rocket's room. "I'll keep this a secret, I won't... I won't pressure you guys about this and I won't tease you, or kick you off the ship or none of that."

Rocket's expression changed from defensive to a more passive look. Mantis stepped next to Rocket, making him even more insecure about his height. 

"Now, I just... whatever this is," he waved his hand in a circle to the empath and raccoon. "It shouldn't be kept a secret forever. Now, what I mean by that is, if either of you become more... well... more than just... this, then you guys will have to tell me, or I might have to dismiss you for a while."

"WHAT?!" Rocket yelled, his fur blistering in other places.

"I'm sorry, but if things get out of control and if your secrets start to become a problem to the team, then--"

"We understand, Peter." Mantis chimed. 

Rocket gave her stunned expression again, "Mantis no...!" he said to her, holding her hand. "Ya don't have ta..."

"Rocket, you heard Peter. The guardians are our friends and family. We should hold secrets from people we can trust." she said calmly. Rocket's brows furrowed in worry for his ego and Mantis' ignorance.

Peter stared at the two talking to each other back and forth. "See, I mean, I'm not trying t-- it's just-- you guys totally are talking like a couple and it's cute."

"WILL YOU JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!!??" Rocket screamed to the top of his lungs and Peter jumped as he dashed out of the room.

Rocket panted and threw his hands over his eyes, groaning in aggravation of what just occurred. Turning his attention back at the bug-woman next to him, he looked at her, noticing her cringing face and hands over her ears. Rocket's face fell and he sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta yell around you," he said, scratching his ears.

Mantis lowered her hands and sat on her knees so she was at eye level with Rocket. "Rocket," she began, "I just want you to be happy. Is that alright with you?"

Rocket looked at her with dazed eyes before lowering his head. Mantis, however, brought her hand up to his muzzle and lifted it up so he could regain eye contact with his love interest. Before Mantis could sense his emotions, he took her wrist and pulled it away from his muzzle.

"Mantis..." his heart began to thump. "I... Yes... It's 'ight with me." he said, giving her a soft smile. "Just don't tell anyone right now. Okay...?" he asked, hoping she would actually listen this time.

Mantis smiled and embraced the procyon again in her arms, giggling. Rocket, fazed, hugged back and patted her back with with a little chuckle of his own.

"Of course."

She let go, ruffling his head again, giving him the sweetest smile in the galaxy.

Rocket felt himself blush under his fur and turned his gaze away from Mantis' infuriatingly charming smile.

"Did you, um... you said Gamora was cooking breakfast this mornin'...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Lylla a character who exists in this AU fanfiction. Sorry, MantisandtheMoonDragon :/
> 
> Also, Yes, I made Peter a sort of reasonable person in this AU. So yeah, little weird, but ever since IW, that shit made me want to make Star-Lord a better person, that's just me, I'm sorry!
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this fanfiction by leaving kudos and a comment down below!


	3. That's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket and Mantis find counseling from Peter, much to their dismay. But Rocket himself feels scared and confused about these new feelings for Mantis. He must resolve it, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it! Took me a TON of hours, but I'm proud to announce the next chapter will probably be the last one!
> 
> Words in this Chapter: 5000
> 
> Date Chapter Released: August 15th, 2019

Two weeks had passed since Rocket and Mantis had their therapy session and Peter had kept his word and held his tongue about the two Guardians. Since then, the performances of the _ Benatar _ had started to fly smoothly and everyone aboard it was acting like their normal selves.

Well, normal being Peter bragging on and on about his made-up feats and bad puns and Gamora having to put up with it but at least she's used to it, now that they are in a committed relationship. Drax would cook for the Guardians whenever he felt like it, but as of recently, he had been inviting Mantis to talk about his past life as a father and husband to a daughter and wife, much to Rocket's dismay. Groot began to develop from a baby to a full-grown child. Rocket remembered when Groot first sprouted up from his pot, but now that Groot was a child, he had been egging him on and treating him like how a mother would nurture a child. Whenever they have docked the ship and visited on planetside, they would stroll peacefully and often play field games, like throwing ball and having picnics.

But Mantis... didn't do anything. No one—not even Drax—had asked her to do anything nor did she participate in anything they were doing. Not when they taking on missions when they chose to take on the job. Not asking her about using her powers for them or how they could use it. But it's not like Rocket wanted to it on purpose.

Almost every night since last week, Rocket would stand outside of Mantis' room door and struggling to call her for help with the ongoing nightmares. They've started to come back a week before today and frankly, Rocket's tired of it.

He had to do something. But what?

* * *

Star-Lord was whistling the tune of Pat Benatar's _ Hit Me With Your Best Shot,_ and swinging his butt around, occasionally hitting his table and bed while dancing around aimlessly. 

"Y're a real tough cookie with a long hi-sto-ry—For breakin' little hearts like the one in me. Before I put another notch in my lipstick case, You'd better make sure you put--" Peter's terrible singing was cut off by a loud knocking _ BANG! _ on the door. Peter stumped on his left and hit his side on his bed, causing the human to groan.

"Give me a sec'!" he said before recovering and unlocking his door and opening it. "Yeah?" he said, before looking down and see the cybernetically-enhanced raccoon beneath him standing there with his eyes straining with tears.

Peter felt his heartache seeing the usual-snarky Rocket Raccoon so depressed and miserable. It wasn't a sight he was used to seeing.

"Rocket?" he said, backing up in his room, beckoning Rocket to enter. "W-What's wrong?"

The scared procyon rushed in, "I can't stay here, Quill." he said panicked. "N-not long anyway."

Peter tried to usher his small companion, "Woah, Woah, just slow down. What's happening?"

Rocket looked up in surprise and fumbled on how to answer before the fight just left him and he answered truthfully, “It's Mantis. I need to talk to her, but..." the raccoon struggled on picking his last words.

"What?" asked Star-Lord, "wait, hold on. You need to talk to Mantis? But why are you--?"

"Shhh!" Rocket shushed, "I ain't done yet!" He jumped on the table in Star-Lord's room and clutched his head, scratching his ears forcefully. “I... I need to talk to you. It's important...something weighing on my chest that I need to say now." The stricken look on raccoon’s face was what stop Peter from trying to act rash and started to feel genuine concern and distressed. "I never thought it would come to this, but...” Rocket hiccuped and stared when Peter turned off the music and looked back at Rocket in worry.

"What it is, Rock-Star?" Peter asked in the smallest voice he could, sitting down on his bed and leaning towards the raccoon. "What's happening between you and Mantis?"

Rocket jumped and started to tense up a lot more. "D-Do you have any beer or whiskey? I could--" he said, reaching for the bottle on Peter's desk beside him, but Peter stopped him by taking the procyon's hands into his own. 

"Hey, ease up there, Ranger Rick," he said in a serious tone. "You don't need to drink just to tell me. I'm here." Rocket looked down, disappointed in himself that Peter caught him trying to slip in alcohol. It probably wouldn't help anyway. It would just make him more depressed.

"I... I just want this to help the bug, Quill," he said honestly, "but I... god--I can't do this!" he said, jumping down and turning to leave Peter's room.

"Rocket, no!" he said, shakingly grabbing his paw and holding him in place, he scooped him up in his arms and sat down on his bed, putting the raccoon on his lap. Rocket blushed a little but didn't think too deeply about it. "Rocket, just... let's slow things down. It's okay. I'll say it again." Peter leaned the raccoon's head up to look him in the eyes. "What do you need to tell Mantis?"

Rocket used everything his power to fight back the tears again and wasted it all, causing him to shake. "Q-Quill, I..." Rocket breathed, pressing his head back on Peter's larger chest. "It's just... I think I... I-I dunno! It's just, whenever I see the bug alone or just... upset it..."

Rocket swallowed thickly and let out a shaking breath. "It hurts. And I want it to change."

"Change how?" Peter asked as he hugged the raccoon closer. "Are you starting to develop feelings for her?"

Rocket's heartbeat got faster and faster and his body started to shake more. "Hey..." Peter said, giving a comforting hand squeeze to Rocket, "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to--"

"I think I'm falling in love with Mantis. A-And I dunno what to do, I-I..." he said, his heartbreaking into a million little shards. Peter was quick enough to say the correct response. 

"If you love her, then you can tell her the moment you feel comfortable doing so," he said softly. "I remember my first love confession when I was younger. It was almost two decades before I met you guys, I just turned 16, and I fell in love an alien girl who," Peter let out a senseless chuckle. "well, was nothing compared to Gamora now."

Rocket turned his head back to Peter, the humie who was smiling down at him continued. "When I started to fall in love with her, I felt a sense of dread, like the universe was collapsing around me. It was new, unexplored territory, but... Sometimes, when you gather your courage and when you lure your girl in, close in for the kill and tell her outright. Although I did ask her to have a little peek into her fun tunnel if you know what I'm sayin'." He said and chortled when Rocket lifted a brow, suspiciously.

"Oh, how romantic, Star-Lord," he said with sarcasm and laughing to himself. "Ha... well, I mean, that cheers me up a little bit. Thanks for that."

"No problem, Rocky," he said, lifting the raccoon off his lap and next to him, their thighs connecting. "But what I'm saying is, that maybe when you and Mantis feel closer, and when you feel comfortable and confident again, you should tell her how you feel. Backing down and hiding it away would just make the weight in your heart heavier."

"Quill," Rocket started, nose twitching, "I ain't doubtin' you and your words of encouragement and wisdom and all that crap, but what if Mantis... just... I mean there's no way she can seriously feel this way about me!" he exclaimed, thinking about the Mantis. Sweet innocent, naive Mantis, who could read thoughts and emotions, be completely vulnerable to them and still looking sexy with her fine and curved body.

Peter groaned, "Oh, Rocket stop, there's nothing wrong with you that will make you miss your chance with Mantis. Your character, your looks, you--"

“Look at me, Quill!” Rocket cut Peter off, gesturing at himself; ears flattened to his head miserably. "Just... Just look." 

Peter puffed out air from his lips, rubbing the raccoon between the ears. "Dude, Mantis tried to pet you when we were on Berhart. She thought you were a puppy, and, hell, you let her do both!" he exclaimed.

“Okay, fine. She's seen me like this but I... well... she hasn’t---well, seen me---” Words failed Rocket and he floundered, speech no longer his strong point for the first time in his life. He fiddled with his fingers before Peter took them and held them in his own.

"Listen," Peter said sternly, yet softly. "I've seen your implants on Kyln, but you shouldn't think THAT far ahead, like... making Mantis see you..." he coughed awkwardly.

"Alright, alright!" he said, exasperated. "I ain't you, Quill, jeez. Way to make this awkward."

Peter let sighed again, "Rocket." he said, giving him one last squeeze before setting him down. "Everything will be okay. Try and talk to her, man," he said, escorting Rocket out of his room, who followed. "If you just try to follow everything I told you about relations, you should be alright; don't worry. I feel like Mantis would feel the same as you do for her." he gave him his own signature smirk before closing the door behind Rocket.

Rocket snorted and scratched his muzzle. "Yeah right. Ain't no way she could lov... like me like that," he said quietly before trotting off to Mantis' room.

* * *

Upon arriving, Rocket tried to gather all of his courage and pride he still had with him. He raised his hand to knock on the door and banged on it lightly, cringing to himself before the shit hits the fan. However, there was no response. Rocket banged twice and again. But it was like no one answered. Rocket visibly deflated and let out a soft growl. _ Ta' hell am I gonna do now? _

Rocket's ears flickered as he heard Mantis' giggle and Drax' hearty laugh in the common room. _ Of course. Good grief. _

When Rocket arrived in the common room, he found Drax and Mantis sitting next to each other on the chairs of the table in the center and Gamora sipping on a cup of... somethin'. he didn't see Star-Lord, which made the procyon turn back towards the bug and meathead laughing at something, probably telling some jokes and stories.

But Rocket didn't see it that way. The image spiked jealous that administered through his brain and made him growl in a low beat. He hated it when Drax gave Mantis "influence" and "advice" from his perspective. He also blames Mantis for being friends with him in the first place. The two have practically nothing in common, there's no chemistry! _ Sure, Mantis learns social behavior and cues via imitation and association but Drax is the LAST person on this flarkin' ship who should be tellin' a sensitive, sexy empath woman about the power of krutackin' friendship! _ He could teach her some good tricks. And it wouldn't hurt to have a pair of extra hands for the ship since Groot's still a little kid. But it would be a pain in the arse just to teach her, she's blunt and honestly kind of stupid. _ Well, then again... I ain't that good at being social either... No! Don't forget why you're out here, Rocket! _

"EY!" Rocket shouted at Drax and Mantis, who jumped when they turned their gazes towards the visibly fuming raccoon standing there with his fist clench and his teeth bearing. Gamora stopped drinking from her cup and looked at Rocket with wide eyes.

Mantis sat there, visibly stunned at Rocket's very clear gruff expression. her eyes dulled as she recovered her composure. "Yes, Rocket?" she asked, slightly bothered. "Is there something you need?"

Rocket's nose twitched anxiously. He gestured the bug-lady to come towards him, alone. Mantis complied reluctantly, coming towards Rocket and looking down at him with her innocent stare. _ This girl... _ Rocket groaned internally. He beckoned her to be at his eye level, so she crouched in front of him, staring at the raccoon with her enormous black, beady eyes. Rocket blushed a little and held the collar of his jumpsuit before leaning back and looking away. After regaining his composure, Rocket motioned the bug again to turn her head so her ear would face his snout. She did so and Rocket leaned in.

"I'm sorry," he said hesitantly. "But, I just wanted to know if... well... maybe you and I could just... hang out in my room for a little while, ya know?" he exhaled sharply in her ear, causing Mantis so shiver. She looked back at the procyon, puzzled at what he just said.

"What?" she asked thickly, yet silently, "You want me to... hang out? In your room? Are you having nightmares again, is that why?" Rocket flinched visibly.

"W-What?!" Rocket hissed, "No! I-I just thought it would be cool with we would hang out, y-ya know, spend time with each other." he said shyly.

Mantis gasped quietly. "Y-You wish to spend time together?" she whispered thickly. "W-With me?" Rocket flinched, stepping away from the bug, "Y-Yeah." he said in a normal voice. "So I'm gonna be having Mantis work around the ship with me," Rocket exclaimed directly at Drax and Gamora, who are still in the room. "Since none of ye are smart enough ta do it!" he finished, posing with putting his hands on his hips and swaying his tail on the ground. Mantis watched it drag on the ground and see his feet twitch and pitter-patter on the floor. It was really cute.

Gamora made a face. Before huffing reluctantly, causing both Rocket and Mantis to look up at her, "Do what you wish, Rocket," he says honestly. "But... if anything happens to her, then--" 

"Yeah yeah yeah," Rocket interrupted, "you'll cut open my guts and sell them on the black market, I got it, Gam-Gams!" He offered a hand to Mantis, who took it and helped her stand up slowly.

"I'm only telling you this because you have a tendency of lashing out of people," she says sternly. "Mantis is our friend, you should know this."

"Uh, no DOY. Why the hell do you think I allow her to stay on my ship?" he says, turning his back to her and walks back to his dorm. "Mantis, let's move." Mantis stared at the raccoon before complying and rushing to follow him down in the empty hall and disappearing.

At the perfect time, Peter came into the common room yawning and wearing a tired face. He ran his hands through his hair as he greeted Gamora.

"Hey, Gammy," he said tiredly, "How 're you?" 

Gamora looked at Peter warily, eye him as Drax followed. "Peter?"

Peter looked back at her with wide eyes. "Yeah, what's up?" 

"Do you know what's happening with Rocket and Mantis?" she inquired.

Peter looked left and right cautiously before sighing heavily. "So, I may have told Rocket a few things about Mantis."

Gamora raised a brow and look at him, stunned, but not surprised. "What things?"

* * *

Rocket took his time walking towards his room, always looking back at Mantis to see if she didn't fall behind. But Mantis was just confused more than slow. All she wanted to know what was going on in the procyon's head. _Why would he want to spend time with me? He says it is not the nightmares he wants to use me for. I do not think he wants to use me even. _Her heels clicked softly on the metal grating of the floor, followed by Rocket's soft bare paws walking becoming low when they came across his dorm. Rocket opened the door to his room and motion the bug-girl inside. She complied of course, but when she entered, she was immediately hit with a horrid and unpleasant smell that only the atmosphere of the room could penetrate. It reeked like wet socks and sweat—mostly from Rocket's shedding—before it became too much and Mantis had to wrinkle her nose in disgust and cover it with her hand. 

"This smell..." she couldn't help but to say it out loud. She took her time analyzing the room itself. It was covered in gadgets presumably constructed and torn apart by Rocket himself. There were also fur sheddings and tree scrappings all around the walls and floors, to confirm that this was Rocket and Groot's room. Rocket's bed itself was destroyed, covered in claw markings and ripped bedsheets. All Mantis could do was think about what she was getting herself into. Rocket leaned out the doorframe of his room and looked around, checking if the coast was clear.

"Alright," he said, turning back around and looking up Mantis, "take a seat, make ye'self at home. Don't wake Groot up over there," he pointed to Groot's bed at the corner of the room. Mantis followed his finger and gazed at Groot, his body slightly bigger than when she first met him. "I'm gonna go and uh... check on something." he said, walking out of the doorframe and giving Mantis a wave 'goodbye' before jogging off down the corridor.

Mantis didn't even have time to wave back. She visibly saddens and was left alone with Groot, who was still asleep in his rocking bed. She sat down on Rocket's bed, look at the claw marks while doing so. She waited for Rocket to come back, but he didn't do so as quickly as she thought he would.

What Rocket was actually doing was actually out of character for him. He was going to Star-Lord's room so he could steal his Zune and use it in his room. _M-Maybe she likes to dance..._ Rocket then stopped dead in his tracks, standing outside Peter's room, _but what if she doesn't?! What if she doesn't want to dance with a thing like me? What if she doesn't know how to? Oh god, what am I doing?_

He panicked but continued onward. He didn't want to come back with Mantis empty-handed. When he located Quill's Zune, he took it—and the stereo—very rashly, not wanting to back down when his gut realizes what he did. He jogged back to his room quickly before anyone would catch him and scold him for stealing something so trivial. _It'll only be for a little while._ He told himself as he came up to his room.

"A'ight, Bug," he said, entering the doorframe of his room and walking in. "I'm back." Mantis visibly jumped when he walked in. Mantis gave him a soft smile and pushed her hair out of her face, blinking quickly and twirling her hair string with her finger. _Goddamnit, she's too fuckin' cute!_

"Welcome back, Rocket," she said, holding her hands. Her gaze fell on the device Rocket was holding and her mouth gaped in awe. "Rocket... is that...?"

Rocket flinched and clutched it in his hands tightly. "Uh... w-well... I just, uh..." he felt his heart skip a beat when he struggled. "I just..." He felt lost in her gaze, her giant black eyes staring back at him contently; with such infectious joy. His jaw hangs from his mouth as he tried to break free from the spell of the bug-woman's captivating trance. 

"Rocket...?" she said loudly but squeaked after Rocket shook and look back up at her.

"Y-Ya know how ta dance?!" he blurted out without thinking about what he was saying. His eyes widened as he stunned at the prosperous question he just asked her out loud. He instantly begged for Death's embrace.

"H-Huh?" she asked, perplexed. Mantis put her hand over her cheek and her antenna's stalked up high. "D-Dance?" she inquired. "Do I know how to dance?"

"G-Goddamnit, uh... shit..." he said looking around and trying to find a way to change his words. He could run away, he couldn't just leave her there! They're friends, right? _I'm her friend, right? A friend shouldn't leave another friend in the dirt! _Rocket encouraged himself internally. _Don't back down, alright? You got this. Just let it play out._

"T-The, um." he struggled with his words at first, "I think we should just try to relax, you know? Um, I mean I ain't good at dancin' compared to Quill's dancin' skills, but, w-what do I know!" he said, trotting over to his desk and setting up the Zune before turning it on.

"But did you not tell Gamora that I would be helping you around the ship?" she said hazily, holding her knees up to her chest and curled up in a ball on his bed. "Am I... unreliable?" she whispered, a bit disheartened.

While Rocket was scrolling through the tunes of the Zune, he froze and turned his head in Mantis' direction, looking at her intense frown and furrowed eyes. She looked like she was disappointed in herself. She looked like she just got dumped. Rocket, without even looking, accidentally pressed down the play button on the Zune and it began to play **Frank Sinatra's _That's Life_**, the opening beat of the room, the quiet old-timey jazz playing softly.

"Do I need to work better?" she asked, her voice breaking apart. "D-Do you think I am... n-not good enough?!"

_♫That's life (that's li~~fe)~, that's what all the people sa~y~♫_

"M-Mantis, no!" he rushed over and grabbed her hands. "It ain't like that."

_ ♫You're ridin' high in April—Shot down in Ma~y~♫ _

Mantis blushed as she felt Rocket's true emotions. His true feelings for her. _Huh?_

"Mantis... I..." Rocket struggled, the music sounding more distant as their emotions and feelings overlapped each other and blocked out the sound of the world. They held their gaze, full of devotion and fidelity.

_♫But I know I~~'m gonna cha~~nge that tu~ne~♫_

_ ♫When I'm back on top—Back on top in Ju~ne~♫ _

"Do you want to dance with me?" Rocket said quickly and quietly. He let out the breath he'd been holding while looking at Mantis in the eye. The bug woman's eyes grew wider and wider as Rocket lifted her hand from her cheek into this own, holding it tightly. She couldn't hold back the pretty lime-green blushed that spread over her face like butter on bread.

_ ♫I said 'That's life'! (That's li~~fe~), and as funny as it may seem~♫ _

Mantis uncurled from her ball and lowered her right hand from Rocket's paw and held the left in Rocket's right. Rocket helped her up as she lifted herself from his bed, holding on tight to the raccoon's paw.

_ ♫Some people get their kicks—Stompin' on a dre~am~♫ _

Rocket, as gently as he could, stepped on top of Mantis' feet and held both of her hands with his paws, rubbing them smoothly. Mantis couldn't help but show a half-smile for the cute image. The two looked each other in the eye—Mantis looking down, Rocket looking up—and moved slowly, Rocket moving to the left as Mantis moved to her right. 

_ ♫But I don't let it, Let it get me do~wn~♫ _

_ ♫Cause' this fine old' world, it keeps spinnin' arou~nd~♫ _

Rocket pulled her arms back and forth slowly, swaying to the right and left while doing so. Mantis looked into his eyes with a blank expression but allowed him to do what he was doing. Rocket's lips pursed and Mantis' face was mundane before the beat began to pick up.

_ ♫I've be~en a—puppet—a pauper—a pirate—a poet~♫ _

_ ♫A pawn and a king~♫ _

Rocket began to bounce lightly, his shoulders going up and down as Mantis let out a little smirk. They pulled each other closer, so close that Rocket's nose was two centimeters away from her crotch. Rocket's eyes dulled, but he continued to look up at Mantis with a smug smirk.

_ ♫I've been up—and—down—and over~and out~♫ _

_ ♫And I know one thing~♫ _

Rocket got off Mantis' feet and pulled away one of his left hand away from her right. With his lady's left hand still in his right paw, he stretched his arm out, pulling himself away from her as far as their arms could extend. Mantis hoisted her arm up as Rocket spun under her with grace.

_ ♫Each ti~me I find myself—flat on my face~♫ _

_ ♫I pick—myself—Up—and get—back—in—the ra~~ce~♫ _

They pulled back into their original hand-holding technique, except they brought themselves so close, Rocket leaned against the bug-woman's stomach for a second before pulling away with the dumbest grin in existence. The sight was too cute for Mantis, she let out a giggle and pursed her lips. The two were smiling like buffoons who were lovestruck. As a matter of fact. They were. Rocket and Mantis giggled to themselves at how cute they both looked, before continuing with their dance.

_ ♫That's life (That's li~fe~)♫ _

_ ♫I'll tell ya—I can't deny it~♫ _

Rocket spun around Mantis again as she lifts her hand up and grabbed Mantis' other arm and swirled her around, her hair flying around.

_ ♫I thought of quitin', baby—But my heart just ain't gonna buy it~♫ _

_ ♫And if I didn't think it was worth, one single tr~y~♫ _

_ ♫I'd jump right on a big bird—And then I'd fl~~y~♫ _

Rocket pressed himself against Mantis' stomach and both of their hands locked as they rocked forward and back. Mantis lifted Rocket up off the ground momentarily and swung him around, laughing aloud in the process. Rocket smiled as his tail hit the bug-woman's thigh and landed his feet perfectly. Rocket kicked his feet forward as they pulled each other's arms again. When Mantis rose her arm up, Rocket spun under her arm once more laughing heartily, showing all of his teeth and his ears flapping in the wind.

_ ♫I've be~en a—puppet—a pauper—a pirate—a poet~♫ _

_ ♫A pawn and a king~♫ _

_ ♫I've been up—and—down—and over~and out~♫ _

_ ♫And I know one thing~♫ _

_ ♫Each ti~me I find myself—layin'—flat on my face~♫ _

_ ♫I just pick—myself—Up—and get—back—in—the ra~~ce~♫ _

Mantis laughed and lifted Rocket's body up in her arms as Rocket growled huskily, earning another giggle from the bug-girl.

_♫That's life! (That's li~fe~) That's li~fe~!♫_

_♫And I ca~~n't deny it~!♫_

Mantis swung Rocket back and forth in her arms as she twirled, laughing. Rocket laughed graciously against her shoulder, still holding hands and having a blast.

_♫Many ti~mes—I thought of cuttin' o~ut but my heart won't buy it~♫_

_♫But if there's no—thing—shak—in' come this he~re Jul~~y~♫_

The two guardians' laughter died down, they held each other in a loose, yet comforting embrace. Rocket held her right arm under Rocket's butt and her left on his back, rubbing it compassionately. Rocket purred softly and hugged back, closing his eyes slowly as the final tune finished up.

_ I'm gonna ro~ll myself up—I~n a big ba~~~ll~ _

_ an~~~d di~~~~e  
_

Rocket snuggled deep into Mantis' hair, smelling the rich shampoo Gamora had bought for her. Mantis giggled, feeling his whiskers prickle her cheek and ear.

_ My~~~y, my~~~~~y _

The music stopped and Mantis tapped her heel-clicking boots softly on the floor as she began to twirl in a circle slowly. When she stopped, Rocket pulled away from her hair, look at her with a relishing smile and half-lidded eyes. Mantis looked back into his eyes, fluttering her eyelashes and giving him the same smile she did when the hugged for the first time. Mantis stared deeply in his eyes, looking to the rich, copper-gold eyes of her lover. They weren't hiding or manipulating their feelings for one other anymore. Mantis and Rocket can sense it clearly. They inched closer to each other, Mantis breathing slowly and Rocket breathing so heavily, Mantis could feel the moist hit her cheek.

They were so close...

"Ahem."

Mantis jumped as Rocket clawed her back, both of them turning to the doorframe, seeing none other than their Captain, Peter Quill, standing in the doorway, leaning and smirking like the smug bastard he is.

"Peter, must you cough loudly to alert our presence to them?" Drax said next to him as he enters in the bug and raccoon's vision. Gamora's hand enter in frame as she hit Drax in the back of the head.

"Shut up, Drax," she said gravely. Rocket's eyes began to widen and his jaw went slack, upset and shocked that all three of his "friends" watched him dance with the one he loved. 

"So... uh..." Peter rubbed the back of his neck, clearly the guilty one of exposing them. Rocket leaped from his girlfriend's shoulders. "Sorry man, I tried, but Gamora's convin--"

"Get outta my way!!!" Rocket shouted as he bolted past the Guardians blocking the doorway and ran down the corridor into the black darkness.

"Rocket!" the other Guardians cried after him, but it was too late. Rocket was already gone. Rocket prayed to the Celestial Beings they would leave him alone and let him be. He rushed down the hall of the ship, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest and the only thought on his mind was to get away.

He slammed his fist on the farthest door from his room he spotted—the engine room_—_throwing himself into the room and shoving himself in boxes, overwhelmed and scared, everything around him crashing down. the engine's humming became louder and Rocket covered his ears. He pressed himself against the corner and curled up, wrapping his tail around himself. While there, he allowed himself to feel the pain and let himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos if you like!


End file.
